Rendez-vous
by Yaoi-No-Akuma
Summary: TodoIida. Aún no digería bien la situación en la que estaba.


**Boku no Hero Academia/My Hero Academia no me pertenece.** Esto es mera distracción.

 _Al fin me puedo morir, he tenido la necesidad de escribir algo de ellos dos desde hace tiempo. Sin embargo aún no tengo bien definida el tipo de interacción y relación que pueden tener estos dos; me gusta pensar que Iida se vuelve un manojo de nervios en estos temas._

 ** _TodoIida. Posible OoC (_** _aún no estoy segura de manejar bien sus personalidades_ _ **).**_

* * *

 **Rendez-vous**

 **.**

Miró la hora en el reloj del parque central, faltaban diez minutos para la hora acordada. Bajó la mirada a los adoquines de color terracota que dibujaban senderos dentro del terreno donde el parque estaba situado, pensativo se separó de la realidad un instante y recordó el momento en que se puso de acuerdo con su compañero.

Debía decir que estaba sorprendido por la respuesta que le había dado el chico de lentes, le daba la impresión de que por su actitud correcta y pulcra no aceptaría la invitación, sin embargo cuando le respondió un tanto dubitativo se quedó fascinado y accedió a cumplir sus demandas.

 _Está bien_ , le había dicho el miércoles que le preguntó, su voz tenía un peculiar temblor en las vocales, tan ínfimo que pasaría desapercibido para cualquier otro de sus compañeros, pero no para él, _pero que sea en domingo, porque no hay actividades escolares_. En un principio le tomó tiempo responderle y en realidad no le había puesto atención a sus palabras, la vibración de las vocales en su voz le provocó curiosidad, estaba encantado porque podía significar nerviosismo de su parte y en su inconsciencia había estado de acuerdo a su petición, sin saber a qué había accedido.

Se alegró de que Iida fuera tan disciplinado, porque le recordó al día siguiente que faltaban tres días para su cita. Técnicamente el de cabello oscuro no había catalogado su invitación a salir como una cita ese día, pero eso era. El sábado, aprovechando que pasaban la mayor parte del día en los dormitorios le había recordado él que mañana saldrían y usó específicamente la palabra cita.

Estaba demás decir que amaba las reacciones del más alto. Había perdido la compostura cuando se dio cuenta de lo que le dijo, su rostro cambió de color y los anteojos se empañaron, tartamudeó un poco y le evitó la mirada durante el resto de la cena. Le divirtió verlo así y se sintió mal por querer molestarlo un poco más.

Le hubiera gustado salir juntos de los dormitorios, sin embargo sabía que sería demasiado para el de cabello corto además de que le mandó un mensaje de texto antes de irse a dormir, diciéndole que debía hablar con el profesor Aizawa y que mejor se encontraran en algún sitio, supuso que el chico le decía la verdad y aceptó sin réplicas, mandándole un texto con el lugar en donde encontrarse.

Se fijó de nuevo en el reloj, faltaban cinco minutos y a su lado se detuvo el chico que sería su cita.

-Todoroki, buen día. -Acomodó sus lentes.

-Buen día -, respondió su saludo -¿nos vamos?

Tenya simplemente asintió con la cabeza acompañando el gesto con un sonido afirmativo de su garganta. Sonrió inconscientemente porque durante ese intercambio de palabras no le vio a los ojos en ningún momento, no quería meterse con él pero era demasiado tentador.

Cuando planeó la cita tuvo problemas, no sabía con certeza qué clase de cosas le gustaban hacer al de ojos claros, pensándolo bien no sabía mucho de él. Estuvo a punto de echarse para atrás y olvidar por completo el intentar algo con él sin embargo no lo hizo, había algo que el más alto le provocaba, le atraía y simplemente quería seguir sintiendo aquello que aún no tenía nombre.

Compraron algo ligero en los puestos de comida que había cerca de la plaza y caminaron entre los comercios. El día era bastante agradable, algunas nubes navegaban por el cielo creando sombras, había algo de viento y el ambiente era fresco. Platicaron de cosas triviales y presenciaron el enfrentamiento de algunos héroes profesionales contra algunos villanos menores. Entraron a algunos negocios pequeños con interesantes cachivaches y pasaron el tiempo entre personas y calles extrañas para ellos.

La compañía era agradable, en ocasiones había silencio y escuchaban el ruido de la ciudad y los pasos del otro. Iida rehuía su mirada y escalofríos reptaban por su cuello hasta su nuca cuando se percataba de que la heterocromía se clavaba intensamente en su persona. Por su parte, Todoroki sonreía débilmente al notar que el de cabello oscuro le miraba por el rabillo del ojo, intentando ser lo más sutil.

Cuando el sol se puso en el horizonte llevó al más alto a un restaurante, por fuera se veía bastante tradicional y una vez dentro Tenya se preocupó por lo que debía costar, no estaba seguro si realmente quería que el de cabello bicolor gastara en él. Tenía apariencia de ser un lugar costoso, el ambiente era bastante íntimo con esa luz cálida tenue de color amarillo, había mesas cerca de la entrada y aunque pensó que tomarían lugar en alguna de esas Shouto le indicó que lo siguiera junto a la recepcionista, por un momento dejó de respirar al ver el lugar específico que el más bajo había reservado, era una mesa privada, tenían paneles a los costados y una cortina de color claro por la cual podían acceder para tomar asiento.

Se sentaron uno enfrente del otro y unos segundos después llegó la mesera que les atendería por el resto de su estadía, les extendió el menú y se retiró para que le llamaran una vez decidieran qué comerían. El de ojos contrastantes le comentó que la carne en ese local era muy buena y que por eso lo había escogido. Su mirada rojiza miró atentamente al mayor y ocultó su sentir detrás de los lentes, siendo incapaz de sostenerle la mirada.

Durante la cena siguieron platicando pero Iida estaba cada vez más incómodo tras el paso de los minutos. Si bien no era la primera vez que compartía el tiempo con el de cabello bicolor en ese momento el estar a solas con él era demasiado para su corazón. Todoroki era alguien bastante disciplinado más de lo que hubiera creído, estaba mal juzgar a alguien por su apariencia pero antes creyó que el chico podía ser un problema para el orden de la clase y se sorprendió cuando descubrió que era más calmado de lo que había pensado. Era alguien amable y considerado con los demás, en especial con Midoriya, tanto que llegó a creer que él sentía algo por el de cabello alborotado.

Por eso aún no digería bien la idea de estar con él en una… cita.

-Iida. –Brincó un poco en su sitio al escuchar al más bajo llamarlo, estaba distraído.

-¿S-sí? –Se enojó consigo mismo por tartamudear.

Se preocupó al ver que el mayor no siguió hablando. Por primera vez en todo el día no le estaba mirando a los ojos, y aunque en parte eso le aliviaba en realidad sólo le preocupó más. ¿Qué quería decirle? ¿Era algo malo? Se impacientó y en reflejo por ello subió sus anteojos por el puente de su nariz una, dos, tres veces. Parecía que su compañero no encontraba las palabras correctas o estaba meditando si estaba bien decirle lo que sea que fuera. Tragó saliva pesadamente y comenzó a mover su pierna derecha en su sitio. Podía jurar que habían pasado horas y sólo fueron segundos.

Tal vez Todoroki se había arrepentido de todo esto. Quizás estaba buscando la manera menos dolorosa de decirle que no era lo que había esperado, y el pensamiento se clavó como una aguja en su pecho. Estaba bien por él si las cosas no funcionaban, nunca planeó salir con el chico en una relación, para él estaba bien si continuaban siendo amigos y desde un principio se dijo a sí mismo que se guardaría los sentimientos que había desarrollado por el mirada bicolor.

Embelesado disfrutó de la vista del más bajo enfrente suyo. La tenue luz amarillenta hacía brillar sus ojos, resplandecían bajo ese espectro pardo como ónix y jade, su piel clara lucía dorada y su cabello rojo y blanco nunca le pareció tan adecuado para su quirk, sentía que si lo tocaba podría quemarse o congelarse.

No sabía si era buena idea hacerlo en ese lugar, había considerado hacerlo afuera de camino a la Academia pero quería que fuera algo para recordar. Respiró hondo y finalmente se decidió. Aprovechó que las manos del más alto estaban sobre la mesa y tomó una de ellas entre las suyas, se sobresaltó y sintió su palma humedecerse. Sonrió para sí mismo.

-¿Quieres salir conmigo? –Le miró directamente a los ojos.

Tardó un poco en darse cuenta de sus palabras. ¿No estaba disculpándose sino pidiéndole que saliera con él? El nerviosismo atoró las palabras en su garganta y para evitar que le malentendiera apretó una de las manos ajenas, tras calmar su corazón que empezaba a subir por su tráquea le dio una respuesta.

-Eso… me encantaría.

La sonrisa que Todoroki le dedicó después de escucharlo fue una que nunca había visto y con un sentimiento egoísta esperó ser el único que la vería.

El mayor no soltó su mano desde ese momento, se avergonzó ante la posibilidad de ser vistos por el resto de personas en el establecimiento o por la mesera que los atendió o por la chica que se despidió de ellos y les deseó una buena noche en la entrada o por la gente que paseaba por las calles pero se aferró con fuerza al agarre y pensó únicamente en el tacto frío de su compañero.

Estaban a pocos metros de llegar a las instalaciones de la Academia y le pidió que esperara. Se detuvo y se volteó para mirar al más bajo y repentinamente le jaló del brazo para quedar a pocos centímetros uno del otro, sus cuerpos no estaban en contacto pero sentía que así era, percibía la temperatura corporal de su compañero contra su abdomen y su aliento acariciaba la parte alta de su cuello. Se acaloró y las palmas de sus manos volvieron a humedecerse.

-¿Puedo besarte? –Comenzó a acercarse a sus labios antes de que le diera una respuesta.

Inseguro interpuso su mano libre entre sus labios y le hizo detenerse. El mayor le miró con curiosidad.

-…El primer beso… se da en la segunda cita. –Intentó mostrarse calmado y serio.

Se quedó en blanco por un momento y se rió un poco por la razón que le dio. Hubiera querido besarle pero se conformaría con la piel de su palma, le plantó un delicado beso en la mano que bloqueaba el camino a sus labios.

-Bien, en la segunda será. –Le tomaría la palabra, aunque dudaba que fuera consciente de lo que acababa de decir.

Se paralizó al ver una sonrisa pícara en su ahora novio y los colores se le subieron al rostro cuando entendió lo que había dicho. Su corazón no podría con tanto.

 **OWARI**

* * *

 _Todo surgió después de que leí un fanfic de otro fandom que sigo y me soltaron el dato curioso de que en promedio las personas que salen en citas tienen su primer beso en la segunda. Hacer que Iida lo dijera como pretexto fue mi plan malévolo –risas-, porque está demasiado nervioso por un beso y lo único que logró fue elevar sus niveles de nerviosismo y provocarse un posible cortocircuito, deberá hacer terapia para prepararse –risas-._


End file.
